Making a Memory
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Raph sees Tyler struggling to play baseball by himself and decides to help. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

A/N: Written for Writer Nexus March Challenge.

* * *

 **Making a Memory**

Raph jogged across the rooves, enjoying the cool spring breeze. He was glad to be out of the lair and stretch his legs. The city had been so quiet lately that they hadn't even bothered to do patrols. So, when he'd said he was going for a run, Leo had barely batted an eye, only commenting his usual, "Be careful." Stopping on a rooftop, Raph stretched, smiling lightly to himself. It was nice night.

The familiar sound of frustration reached his ear and he looked down into the small neighborhood ball park below him. A sole figure stood at home base, tossing a ball into the air and trying to hit it before it fell to the ground. The boy swung, missing. He tossed it again, swung again and missed again. The boy let out a small growl and threw the ball way up in the air and swung wildly, only for the ball to come smashing down on his head. The boy didn't cry, just tore off his cap and threw it against the chain-link fence behind him. "This is stupid!"

Raph's eye-ridge rose and he squatted down to get a better look at the kid. Slow recognition began to form. He knew this boy. Glancing around, he made sure no one else was there before he made his way down the building's fire escape. He approached somewhat cautiously as the boy began to swing his bat again, this time with even more force and more frustration. Raph caught the next ball he threw in the air, quickly moving away. But the boy still swung at thin air.

"Hey, Tyler."

The boy looked up, his eyes growing wide with surprise. A small smile broke onto his face. "Raphael!"

Raph stepped back, tossing the ball up and down easily in one hand. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Playing baseball." Tyler said flatly. It had been some time since he'd seen the turtle.

Raph raised an eye-ridge. "Shouldn't ya have a team for that?"

Tyler snorted. "I was practicing. I'm on a team." He sighed with downcast eyes. "Not that they want me on it. I'm the worst player."

Raph frowned. "Want some help?"

Tyler was tempted to say no, but he really couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Really, you'd help me?" He'd never really had anyone around to help him with stuff like this. His dad had passed away when he was very small and his mother was so career driven she didn't have time to help him.

Raph smirked. "Sure. Show me your swing?" Tyler lifted the bat to his shoulder and gave it his all. Raph frowned, stepping forward, he moved to adjust the boy's position. He used his foot to spread out the boy's stance. "First off you don't need to choke up on the bat so far." He moved his hands down to where the bat was more properly balanced in Tyler's hands. "Second, keep your swing even as it crosses your body." Placing his hands over Tyler's, he demonstrated. "Do it in one smooth motion. Pretend you're cuttin' the air, not beatin' somebody over the head. You don't gotta use so much force either."

Raph stepped back and Tyler nodded, doing as he was instructed. The turtle gave an approving nod. "Don't move your feet, just your hips." Tyler made another swing, feeling a little more natural now. "Good, good. Now let's see you hit the ball."

Tyler felt a nervous rush as Raph tossed the ball at him. It was an underhanded throw, so it was slow and precise, right over the plate. Forgetting everything he'd just been told, Tyler gave a desperate swing. Of course, he missed the ball and nearly toppled over the process.

Raph's gaze narrowed. "What the shell was that!"

"I got nervous!" The youth responded hotly.

"Nervous 'bout what? It ain't like you're tryin' to win the World Series."

He looked away. "Yeah, but what if…"

Raph's frown returned. "Are ya scared of the ball?"

Tyler glared. "No!" He wasn't going to look weak in front of his friend.

Raph folded his arms thoughtfully. "Don't they make ya wear helmets and stuff when ya play?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't be scared of the ball. Look, if you get hit with it, sure it hurts. But it ain't gonna do no permanent damage. Those are just kids throwin' the balls. And they ain't supposed to be aimin' for ya. So, just relax." He grinned. "And ya know I ain't gonna hit ya, right?"

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Take a deep breath and remember what I showed ya."

Tyler repositioned himself more to how he'd been shown. "Ready."

"Keep your eyes open and on the ball. When ya feel like it's close enough, swing."

Raph watched as Tyler set his jaw, his gaze looked on Raph and the ball. Finally, Raph tossed him another slow ball. Tyler twisted at the waist, bring the bat down in one smooth move evenly across the front of his body. The bat and ball connected. It flew up in the air to land near third base.

Tyler's jaw dropped. "I did it! I finally hit one!" Raph chuckled as the boy did a short dance around the plate. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Hey, kid, that wasn't bad. But that was a slow ball. I'm sure they're goin' to be throwin' somethin' a lot faster."

Tyler paused in his jubilation to turn and look at him. "Will you help me learn to hit those too!"

Raph smirked. "Alright, but the only way to get good is to practice. If I come back here to help ya practice, ya gonna be here?"

Tyler's eyes were bright. "Yeah!"

"Alright. Ya practice your swing and I'll be back tomorrow night around nine."

The boy nodded vigorously. "I'll practice, I promise!" Raph smiled and started to walk away. "And I'll be here tomorrow night, Raph!"

The turtle gave a slight wave over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows. Over the next two weeks, Raph met with Tyler nearly every night. As the kid promised, he was there and ready to learn. And at each practice, he got better and better. One night, Raph got there just ahead of Tyler. He was a little surprised when the youth came running onto the field with a big grin.

"Raphael! We won! We had a game today and we won! Can you believe it!"

Raph grinned, patting the boy on the head. "That's great Tyler!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. My mom took me out for ice cream to celebrate!" Tyler was ecstatic. His teammates were finally showing him respect and were even cheering him on. He didn't feel like such a screw-up any more.

"Ya ready to practice?"

Tyler grinned again. "Yeah, let's do this!"

Their practice sessions became less as Raph began to feel that Tyler was really starting to come into his own. His team started winning game after game. By the end of the season, they were only meeting every once in a while. On the night that was to be their last practice, Raph came onto the field to find Tyler waiting for him. The boy grinned brightly. "Hey, Raph!"

"How's it goin'?"

"Awesome! We had our playoff game yesterday."

Raph raised an eye-ridge. He hadn't realized it was that late in the season. "Oh, yeah, how'd ya do?"

Tyler looked like the cat that had ate the canary. "We won! I hit the winning home run!" His expression went serious. "And it's all thanks to you, Raph. You taught me so much and you told me not to give up. Thank you."

Raph felt himself blush and he was thankful it wasn't bright in the park. "Aw, it was nothin' little bud."

"You're wrong. It was something to me." He knelt down and pulled something from a duffle bag. It shimmered god in the dim light. "That's why I want you to have this." He held out a trophy. "The team gave it to me, but I think you deserve it more."

Raph waved his hands. "No, I couldn't take that from ya. It's yours. Ya won it."

Tyler shoved it into his hands. "Only because of you. If you hadn't have come along, they probably would have kicked me off the team. I want you to have it. And I want you to have this too." He handed him a baseball. "It's the game ball." The youth explained.

Raph looked down at the two objects in his hands, a lump growing in throat. "Gee, Tyler, I…"

Suddenly, the boy wrapped his arms around Raph's waist. "Thank you, Raph. You made this summer the best I've ever had." He stepped back smiling and took up his duffle bag. "I'll see you around. Maybe we can play ball again some time." He didn't give Raph a chance to respond as he waved and dashed out of the park.

Raph was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to speak anyways, the lump in his throat was so big now. He looked down at the trophy and ball. Never in a million years could he have ever been able to win one on his own. So, what Tyler had just done touched him deeply.

Carrying them home, he set them on a shelf in his room. He smiled sadly to himself. It was likely the only trophy he'd ever have, but it wasn't likely that any other would ever mean the same to him. It represented a friendship. One he hoped to keep the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: Reviews and comments appreciated. Also if you liked it, don't forget to catch me on DA in the Writer Nexus March Challenge!


End file.
